


Mrs. Arrow

by ohmypreciousgirl



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Romance Novel Heroine Oliver Queen, Schmoop, gossip blog about vigilantes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmypreciousgirl/pseuds/ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times someone referred Felicity as Mrs. Arrow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mrs. Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to chasethewind for being my beta. Also, thanks to PuzzledHats and dedication2em for listening my complains :)
> 
> Idea based on [this](http://ohmypreciousgirl.tumblr.com/post/67201667328/ps-anything-i-do-today-are-pain-induced-by-my).

TheWatchtower.com – Your source about vigilantes

**‘Mrs. Arrow: Uncovering the private life of the mysterious Starling City’s vigilante’**

_The first appearance of The Arrow, formerly known as The Hood, was in October 2012. Since then, this man eliminated and imprisoned many criminals in the course of four years. Hunted by the police as a criminal, considered by many as a hero, it’s undeniable the Starling City’s vigilante is surrounded by conflict._

_Today, The Watchtower is here to uncover the man behind the myth. And the exclusive information we got about The Arrow is that he’s a married man._

_Last month, we released a few photos of The Arrow hugging and kissing a blonde woman on a rooftop thanks to an anonymous source. The person who took those photos from a building nearby, described the moment as ‘sweet’._

_“I saw him checking her body, probably for injuries and then they hugged for a long time. I thought it’d be good for people to see this human side of the vigilante, so I took a few photos of them together. When they started kissing, it was obvious the type of relationship they had,” says the source. “It was very sweet, which is great to see a man who is capable of great violence is also capable of demonstrating love.”_

_After this gem, we decided to research for more information. We found an insider that managed to get a direct quote from police testimony by one of the guys The Arrow captured._

_“Look, he’s not working alone, ok? He managed to break the security of my hotel and spot the right place we were hiding the illegal stuff. The guy who built me the whole network was the best on the market and he promised me it was impossible to crack it. He talked to a woman via comm the whole time. She must be the one that hacked my system and instructed him to navigate the building. Clearly, whoever that woman is, she’s an f****** genius. How do I know the person on the comm link was a woman? I don’t know, maybe because he mentioned she was his wife while he handcuffed me?”_

_We can’t say we’re surprised by this development. Last week, we posted an article speculating which vigilante had a team and The Arrow was one of the few we believed that wasn’t working alone. It seemed impossible to crack that many operations with an impressive success rate all by himself. However, we’re surprised to learn that the same petite blonde he was kissing is part of his team and helps him to capture the bad guys with her impressive computer skills. Evidently, a man that takes archery as his tool to fight for justice would be with an outstanding woman like the lady in question seems to be._

_We find it comforting to know that behind the bow and green arrows, there’s a man that clearly loves his wife very much. It put his vigilante persona closer to us, random civilians. We hope the best for Starling City’s vigilante couple. After all, a couple that fights crime together, stays together._

 

* * *

 

“So, how is your day, Mrs. Arrow?”

An involuntary growl escaped Felicity’s throat.

“Really, Sara?” she asked as she turned around to look at her friend. “What did I tell you about reading The Watchtower?”

Sara laughed, shaking her head in amusement. It just made Felicity scowl at her.

“You’re so cute when you look at me like that,” Sara winked at her. “Mrs. Arrow.”

Felicity took one of her pens and threw at her friend, who only laughed harder when she missed.

“For someone married to The Arrow, you have terrible aim,” Sara pointed out as she picked up the pen and put it on the desk closer to her.

“You’re terrible and I have no idea why I’m friends with you.”

“You like to watch me beat Oliver’s ass during training,” she replied before walking towards the salmon ladder.

Felicity shook her head and went back to her research. She had more pressuring things to do than worry what a gossip blog about vigilantes’ sites called her. At least they weren’t after the true identity of The Arrow, just complementary information about him.

 _One less thing to worry about,_ she guessed.

 

* * *

 

“Thank you, Mrs. Queen,” Detective Lance paused and frowned at her. “Sorry, I meant thank you, Mrs. Arrow.” He teased her before cracking a smile.

She shook her head in disbelief.

“Like father, like daughter,” she muttered under her breath. Detective Lance raised a brow in silent question.

“Sara may have pointed out this exact article for me yesterday,” she explained rolling her eyes.

“Well, at least they didn’t reduce you to his sidekick, but rather his genius wife that fights crime side by side,” he countered in with a supportive smile.

Felicity smiled at him.

“Thank you, Detective,” she said before leaning in for a kiss in his cheek.

“You too, sweetheart,” he replied, lifting the files she had complied for him so he could catch the new drug dealer that worked in the Glades.

She waved at him, and then turned around to get into her car and drive to Verdant.

“No glamorous life for Mrs. Queen,” she muttered as she turned on her radio. “And just another night saving the city as Mrs. Arrow,” she smiled at the thought.

Somehow, that new title didn’t bother her as much she thought it would.

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Felicity,” Barry said excitedly as he waved at the webcam. He stopped abruptly and looked at her seriously. “Or should I call you Mrs. Arrow now?”

His face broke down in a laugh when he saw the annoyed expression forming on Felicity’s.

“Et tu, Brute?” Somehow, that made Barry just laughs harder.

“How many people called you that already?” Barry said when his laugh died down, leaving only a teasing smile on his lips.

“Too many,” was her short answer.

“Like you’re not satisfied by that title,” he gave her a knowing smile.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she lied, her eyes momentarily falling down to the paper right in front of her.

“Uhum,” he hummed skeptically. “I’m onto you, Queen,” he winked playfully before laughing again.

“Do you want the information about the Killer Frost or not?” she changed the subject, but with a smile on her lips, showing she wasn’t actually annoyed with Barry.

“Hit me,” he told her.

 

* * *

 

“Evening, Mrs. Queen,” Oliver’s deep voice startled her as she read in deep thought the files about the latest software QC was developing. She turned to look at her husband and smiled when she saw he was still wearing his Arrow gear.

“Evening, Mr. Queen,” she said as she stood up from the bed and crossed the distance between them. “Care to share why are you wearing your Arrow clothes at home?” she asked leaning up for a kiss.

He hummed happily against her lips before he took a step back to look at her. “Remember what I told you when I proposed to you?”

She wrinkled her forehead in confusion. “What you…” she shook her head, her eyes closing for a second. “I remember you asked me to be Mrs. Queen,” she told him, a giggle escaping her as she recalled the moment. When he wanted to be, Oliver was the most romantic person she had ever met. His proposal was solid proof of that.

Oliver pressed his lips together, his eyes narrowing a bit. “It was brought to my attention today that I asked you as Oliver Queen to be my wife, but never as The Arrow.”

She arched her eyebrows, her eyes widening in astonishment. One of his hands rose, holding an arrow and offering it to her. His eyes twinkled as he beamed at her.

“Mrs. Queen, will you be Mrs. Arrow?”

She blinked slowly, trying to process the silliness of her husband. She pressed her mouth in a thin line to keep from laughing. She shook her head.

“Diggle would have a field day if he heard you used your alter-ego to ask me to marry you. Again,” she remarked. Oliver shrugging in response, a laugh escaping from his lips.

“I just want to be your husband in every capacity,” he said, lifting the arrow until it reached the level of her eyes. “What do you say?”

 She sighed, pretending to mull over the choices. He nudged her foot with his own before she laughed out loud and grabbed the arrow from his hand. His arms went around her waist, pulling her into his chest.

“Now you’re stuck with The Arrow forever,” he said, kissing her lips softly.

Felicity wrinkled her nose. “You really need to stop referring yourself in third person,” she decided.

He sighed, but didn’t say anything back. One of his hands took from her the arrow, and soon after, her feet were leaving the floor as he lift her and wrapped her legs around his waist, walking them towards the bed.

Although she and Diggle insisted he needed to stop doing that, she understood the way this separation helped him to keep sane. During the day he was Oliver Queen, the CEO, and by night he turned into The Arrow, Starling City’s vigilante. Not that Felicity cared about all those titles he gave himself in his mind. To her, Oliver was just Oliver all the time, her best friend and her husband.

“I love you, Mr. Arrow,” she muttered against his lips as he lowered her to bed.

“I love you too, Mrs. Arrow,” he said as he leaned back to take off his hood.

“No,” she stopped his hands from undoing the zip. “Leave the hood on, just take off your pants,” she purred, winking at him.

“Minx,” he said in a teasing tone, but did what she asked.

She hummed contently as he kissed her again, her hand knocking the papers she was reading to the floor. She was supposed to catch up on her office work, but Oliver was being so… Oliver that she decided to enjoy.  For now, nothing else mattered in the world aside from the two of them and their bed.

Just as it should be.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this silly fic!  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!  
> \- Naty ♥


End file.
